leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
阿狸/游戏技巧
技能使用 * grants her more spell vamp than even at max power, but is less consistently available. This gives her high sustain but is subject to mana constraints, since she only heals at best every 4 spells, assuming she achieves max stacks with all 3 charging spells. This is helped by most of her spells being potentially multi-target in some way. ** The healing potential granted by is at its best when used with , as it deals a very decent amount of damage and hits the largest number of targets. The Spell vamp is applied to both the magic damage and the true damage portions of the spell. ** However, against a single target will return more health, since each of its fires are single-target spells which gain the full effect from Spell vamp. ** If Ahri has Magic Pen will return more Health than against minions, provided that hits three seperate targets and hits 5 or less minions. must hit 3 or less targets for to heal more if its damage is done to a single target. In addition as Ahri's Ability Power increases, this continues to shift in favor of . This is due to the fact that AoE Spells will proc only 33% of Ahri's Spell Vamp, and since is treated as three single target spells this limitation applies only to . * Ahri is somewhat more durable than most Assassins, especially late game. * will target the nearest three enemies(prioritizes champions), but if a single enemy is in range, it will take all the charges of . * Consider leveling your damage spells and over ; this will make you a primary source of damage mid-game, although the lower CC time is a noticable loss. * You can aim and and activate while in the air after using ; she will cast the spell after the dash. * Initiating with will allow you to maximize your damage, as the target will be unable to dodge and they will take the brunt of damage. * can be very effective for leading enemies into or out of turret range. * is a boomerang skillshot meaning you can move while the orb is returning and it will change where the orb will hit. can help you to lead the orb's return. * If you hit an enemy with and then leave its area of vision, for example by walking into a brush, it will no longer follow you until you get into its sight again. The slow persists in any case. * Though itself is only one spell, each dash will reset the cap of , making it possible to gain up to 9 charges with it. ** Casting directly before you dive into a fight with guarantees to proc at least once, no matter how many charges you had when starting the combo, provided you hit the maximum number of targets with each spell. ** Ahri's slows enemies significantly as they walk towards you. This allows you to escape by landing a on an enemy who is chasing you and running away and also allows for kiting. * is a great way to deal damage and position yourself for your skillshots. However, you should save it for ganks during the laning phase if you do not know where their jungler or teammates are. * In the early game, is great for finishing off running champions, especially in mid lane, as you can usually turret dive safely since the skill can be used three times before going on cooldown. ** It is best to save the last spirit rush for escaping from turret range if it is used for turret diving. * 's cooldown is fairly reasonable, and will be available in most team fights. It is also great for escaping, as it can also be used to jump through thin walls. * If you're having trouble landing your , consider throwing it as a kiting maneuver, waiting for the enemy to step into it rather than trying to poke them. * , and especially are really good at kiting enemies to whittle away at their health. * Using all at once may not be the smartest choice in a fight. Try saving them using them to chase down stragglers, run away, and to turn the fight with another quick burst to the right champions. * Your and have a considerabily long range, to stay safe in a fight try to consider poking at them through a wall. ** If you poked at them and damaged them enough to kill them, using your and to jump walls and deliver the finishing blow may help you secure a kill hardly detected until it's too late. Item usage *As is a fragile mage that needs to get close to output her maximum damage, a health-granting AP item such as or is highly recommended. **Note that and procs the single-target slow on , making it a great item for kiting and durability. * helps greatly as she will be close to the enemy team in many fights, however, since the nerf on 's range, it's magic resist aura may be less consistent, as many of her spell's range exceeds the 700 range aura. *Spell vamp from items such as stacks fully with your passive , granting you excellent sustain. *Due to her low cooldowns, building cooldown reduction items like or along with will assist in allowing her to use stronger abilities much more often, namely and . **Keep in mind that using these abilities efficiently requires to get close to her enemies. In such a case it is recommended that you build defensive items like , and which will make it possible to stay in combat much longer. * Since Essence Bolt range is the same as auto-attack range, she can deal high amount of burst by dashing towards an enemy and immediately auto-attacking them to proc passive without getting into melee range. 官方推荐出装 Jungling is a unsustainable slow jungler with decent ganks. * Starting items: , x5 * Skill progression: → → → * Jungling order: Blue Golem (Smite) → Wolves → Wraiths → Red Lizard → (Gank) * Skill order: Q-W-E now upgrade Q and upgrade E next and W last (upgrade Ulti when ever you can). 对抗此英雄 * All of spells can be avoided with proper positioning or juking. Her and spells are line skill shots that move fairly slowly so you can step to the side to avoid them. Her and spells target the 3 closest enemy targets, but do prioritize champions in a smaller range, staying behind minions, tanks, or your team can help you avoid some or all of the damage or make Ahri risk putting herself in a bad position if she wants to damage you with them. * Buying health can help you to survive against her true damage. * Always remember to move away from her path after she uses the spell as the orb will return to her and deals true damage to you. * Take cover behind minions when engaging her in order to avoid her . * When uses her , take cover behind minions so the spell will only hit you once. * is very vulnerable when her is on cooldown. Try to engage her when you think her is on cooldown. * Contrary to what many believes, Ahri falls off late game but she has one of the strongest mid games in the game. Avoid giving her kills to snowball. * 's mobility is one of her greatest strengths, so a combination of crowd control like stuns and slows will lower her utility. * When laning with a partner against , be sure to remember not to activate any movement speed boost abilities or item effects if a partner is affected by . * A strong counterpick to an is someone with a snare, such as , as his is able to lock her out of without much difficulty, or with his can stop if she turns up the attack, and his can instantly decimate her if she has high AP. Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies